


Beauvoir

by Cinderpaw1



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Modern AU, Vet!Vex, Writer!Percy, high school sweethearts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 14:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10388292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinderpaw1/pseuds/Cinderpaw1
Summary: Percy has spent a lot of time working on his stories, and his beloved bird kept him company through all of them. But now she's not acting right, so Percy takes her to the vet to get her checked out.Little did he know that this particular vet visit would be a blast from the past.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PickleWitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PickleWitch/gifts).



Percy sighed softly, his head hitting the desk in front of him as he just stared at the blank word document. Some days, the words came easily, flowing from his fingertips onto the screen. And then other days were like today, where no matter what he tried, nothing sounded right.

Writing was definitively the worst career path that Percy could have chosen.

He decided that trying to fling more words at the screen was just a futile effort, and got up to go and get himself a cup of coffee and some lunch instead.

As he passed through the living room, he smiled at the beautiful bird that was currently resting in her cage. The goffin cockatoo was Percy’s baby girl, and he would do anything for her. 

“Hello, Beauvoir.” He greeted, voice fond as he moved to scratch her neck. “How are you doing?”

Beauvoir let out a soft noise and ruffled her feathers, before blinking slowly up at Percy.

Percy frowned a little. This wasn’t a usual response from his normally cuddly bird. Usually she moved to press against his hand happily, instead of just accepting it.

“Are you feeling all right?” he murmured, voice low and soft.

Beauvoir just blinked again before hunkering down, not acting like she normally would.

This concerned Percy terribly. He knew that birds, as prey animals, concealed sickness until it was almost too late. 

He didn’t know what he would do if she was too sick to save.

He pulled out his phone and dialed the one vet in town that actually saw birds, digging through his closet for Beauvoir’s travelling cage. “Hello? Yes, I’d like to bring my bird in today, she’s not acting right and I want to get her checked out.”

“Of course.” The female voice on the other end replied. “We had a cancellation at two, so we’ll squeeze you in then, okay?”

“All right, I’ll be there. Thank you.” Percy replied, hanging up and grabbing the travelling cage out of the closet. He made sure it was clean and that there was food and water, before he went to collect Beauvoir from her cage.

“Come here, it’s all right, we’re going to see what’s going on and make you better.” He cooed softly. Beauvoir ruffled her feathers, but stepped obediently onto Percy’s hand and let him move her to the other cage. He made sure her favorite ball toy was in there as well, thought she ignored it in favor of hunkering down in the corner.

Percy gave her a worried frown, and carried her out to his car, loading her with care into the passenger’s seat and buckling her up. He drove quickly but carefully to the vet’s office, worrying the entire time.

He hauled the cage into the place, a light, airy reception area. A few people were waiting with their animals, dogs sniffing at each other in greeting and a large black cat lounging in its carrier.

Percy went straight to the desk and carefully set the cage down on top, watching as Beauvoir ruffled her feathers and pressed even further into the bottom corner of the cage.

“Hello, I’m here with Beauvoir. I called to let you know I was coming in?” Percy asked the red haired receptionist.

“Of course, De Rolo, right?” the woman asked, typing something into her computer. “Dr. Vassar is just finishing up her 1:45, but she’ll be right with you.”

Percy nodded before going to take a seat, wondering why the name sounded so familiar. He knew it, he just couldn’t remember where he’d heard it from before.

He stuck his fingers through the bars of the cage to gently scratch Beauvoir’s feathers. “It’ll be okay.” He murmured softly.

Beauvoir just blinked up at him, and Percy felt himself just get even more worried.

Eventually, the receptionist showed him to one of the rooms, where a woman was waiting for him. Her hair was in a braid that hung over one shoulder, and holy shit, Percy knew her.

“Vex?” he asked, a little shocked. The last time he had seen Vex’ahlia Vassar had been on graduation day in high school, when she had grabbed him and kissed him full on the lips before disappearing into the crowd.

Vex gave him a good look before her face brightened up. “Percy!” she greeted. “I thought your name was familiar, though I didn’t know if it was you or one of your siblings. Your hair looks good, white really suits you.” She smiled. “What brings you in today?” she asked.

Percy set the cage down and opened the door so Vex could see inside. “This is Beauvoir, she’s my goffin cockatoo. When I went to get some lunch I noticed she wasn’t acting right, and now she’s moved to the corner of the cage and I’m concerned.” Percy replied. 

Vex nodded, and reached in to gently grab Beauvoir and pull her out. Beauvoir let out an unhappy noise at the way she was being handled, but Percy trusted that Vex knew what she was doing.

Vex smiled at the bird. “It’s all right, sweet girl.” She cooed. “We’re just seeing what’s wrong, okay?” Vex continued to talk, her voice soft and soothing as she started giving the bird a once over. “We’re going to have to do some bloodwork, is that okay?” She asked Percy.

“Anything you need to do.” Percy replied immediately, and Vex nodded, moving to grab a needle. Beauvoir squawked unhappily when Vex drew some blood, and happily fled back to the cage and the corner of it when she was put back inside.

Vex frowned a little. “I’m sorry, sweetie, we’re all done, promise.” She cooed, before looking at Percy. “It’ll take about fifteen minutes to run the tests, okay?”

“All right.” Percy replied, taking a seat next to the counter and gently petting Beauvoir through the bars.

Vex left to take the blood for testing, but she returned a few moments later, leaning against the counter and looking at Percy. “You’re looking good.” She replied. “Life treating you well?”

“It is.” Percy replied. “I make a living writing books.”

Vex chuckled. “You always seemed the studious type.” She replied.

Percy gave her a small smile. “Indeed. How’s your brother doing?” he asked. Vex and her twin had been nearly inseparable, and the entire school knew of them. Vax had an affinity for pranks, and he was positive that the senior prank the twins had pulled off was still discussed at their high school.

“He’s doing really well.” Vex replied. “Working as a parole officer, if you’ll believe that.”

“I can’t, actually.” Percy chuckled softly. “He never seemed like someone who would follow the rules.”

“While that’s true, he does enjoy his job, funnily enough.” Vex chuckled. “Most people don’t expect a scrawny little guy like him to be strong enough to pin people.” 

Percy chuckled. “I wouldn’t have expected that.” He replied.

Vex gave him a pretty smile. “Just like most people would have never expected the punkish girl to become a veterinarian with a thing for bookish people.” She winked at Percy, and he felt his cheeks turn a little pink.

“That was a bit of a surprise, yes.” Percy replied.

Vex chuckled softly. “How about your siblings?” she asked.

“They’re all doing very well, all doing business matters that pretty much everyone expected.” Percy replied. “Except for me, I’m the black sheep.” He chuckled.

Vex smiled. “It suits you well. You look much healthier than you were in high school. And now you have this gorgeous girl.” She cooed at Beauvoir. “We’ll get her better soon, I promise you that.”

Beauvoir fluffed her feathers and blinked at Vex. 

Percy smiled softly. “It’s good to see you again.” He murmured.

“Same to you.” Vex murmured. “…yknow, I was expecting a phone call after graduation.”

Percy blushed a little more. “…I didn’t know what to do, honestly.” He replied. “And then I lost my phone to being shoved in a pool the next day, and didn’t have your number anymore.”

Vex chuckled softly. “We’ll have to fix that, won’t we.” She winked at him, before leaving the room, and leaving Percy just staring after her.

“…she’s just as beautiful and wild as she was in high school, Beauvoir.” He murmured.

“Good bird, good bird…” Beauvoir murmured softly, and Percy scratched her feathers.

Vex came back a little while later with a little bag. “It looks like she just has a bad cold, give her this once a day and she should bounce back to normal.” Vex gave him a bottle of medicine and a syringe similar to those used to hand feed baby birds.

Percy took the medication and nodded. “Thank you, Vex.” He murmured, face clearly relieved that it wasn’t anything worse.

Vex smiled. “There’s special instructions in there.” She winked. “I have to go see to other patients now, but I’ll see you again soon.”

Percy nodded, and when he got back to the car after checking out and making sure Beauvoir was secured in the passenger’s seat, he opened the bag to see the instructions.

Inside was a slip of paper with Vex’s number, and underneath she had written “Special instructions: Text your veterinarian so she has your phone number and doesn’t have to steal it from your file, and agree to a coffee date. Very important!!”

Percy chuckled and pulled out his phone, adding Vex’s number before sending her a message.

“Those are very specific instructions, but I think I can follow through with them. Are you free this Thursday?”

Vex replied a few moments later. 

“Good, you followed the instructions, I’m glad :). Thursday sounds great, 2pm?”

Percy smiled.

“I look forwards to it.”

He looked over at Beauvoir, smiling at her. “I have a date, Beauvoir.” He murmured.

Beauvoir just looked at him. “Good bird.” She cooed at him.

“Good bird.” Percy replied, scratching her through the bars before starting to drive home, unable to keep the smile off of his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much, Picklewitch, for your generosity. I hope you enjoy the fic!


End file.
